


Always so easy

by 2Loverz



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be semi-blunt here; there is another white substance Richard has for Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always so easy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed, so if you find any typos or grammar mistakes, be kind and return them to me. ;)

Richard couldn't even react as fast as Joan has pushed him and he found himself lying flat on his back on the couch.

  
  


_I want you so much right now._ He still heard her say, a glint in her eyes, a smile on her lips and her voice a pure tease. But teasing wasn't all she was about to do. 

_I notice that._ His brain helpfully added.

  
  


He didn't -couldn't- say it though, or make any other remark to that for that matter, too eager were her hands to get rid of his boxers. And then there he laid, naked from waist down, not wearing anything but his Hawaii shirt and a pair of slippers. For a moment he wondered how ridiculous he must look like that, but his mind didn't get very far with that thought as he felt himself being taken deep into her sinfully hot mouth.

 

"Oweeee, fuck. Joan," his voice a mix between a moan and a choke, clearly not expecting to go right to town on him. He didn't complain though, nothing could be farther away. All it too was a few moments, a few bobs up and down his shaft and he was nothing but a panting mess. Also he was fairly certain, were he able to register anything, it wouldn't take much longer for him to come.

 

Joan, apparently, had other ideas for him as he let him slip from her mouth and wrapped her fingers around him instead. Almost lazily she began to stroke him and all but mused.

 

"You know we really should do that more often,"

 

With the grip nicely tight on his cock Richard had audible problems to speak coherently.

 

"Do...shit...do what?" And was that a whimper? If so, Joan liked the sound of that very much, so much she clamped down on his member just that bit tighter, and yes, now that was definitely a whimper.

 

"Nice," she spoke absently more to herself than to him really before she answered his question, "Doing coke," the strokes now became more prominent and daring, daring him to come all over her hand. She smiled, "And the doing each other," she added as what sounded like an after thought and with that she took him back into his mouth.

 

Another string of 'fuck', 'shit' and various nuances of her name left his lips. He did his best to not buck his hips and choke her, but let her decide at what pace to go. She loved when she could make him come undone in such a short time. They both know he was fairly easy when it came to her, and perhaps it was the coke that sped up the process, she didn't know for sure as she felt only mere seconds later her mouth being filled with his seed. They never talked about it, and certainly not this time around, but to her it felt just right to swallow.

 

Richard didn't know what was happening around him as his orgasm hit his body with such a force he thought he'd black out by the sheer intensity of it. It actually took him a few minutes to come back around. A lazily smiling Joan now sprawled across him was the first he saw before he noticed both of their clothes have gone.

 

He was just about to wrap her in his arms as she smirked at him. She rose from his body, laid herself on the other side of the couch, spreading her legs invitingly and beckoned her finger at him. "Time to reciprocate, darling."

 

The smile on his face told her this was something he didn't have to be told twice.

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
